


Stay With Me《머물러줘》

by txekuk



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, M/M, Neighbors, Random & Short, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, barista!jihoon, maybe eventual smut idk?, nielwink, spanish but maybe i'll translate it into english idk, will add more tags later cause it's my first time uploading here and im lowkey confused
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txekuk/pseuds/txekuk
Summary: Aquella mañana Daniel descubrió que a su vecino le gustaba cantar. Jihoon descubrió que, quizás, no debía cantar tan alto en la ducha.Nielwink♡





	Stay With Me《머물러줘》

La ducha era uno de los mejores momentos del día para Jihoon.

Eran solamente él, el agua caliente y su música. Nadie más.

Era una forma perfecta de dejar que el agua se llevase todas las preocupaciones del día —aunque fuese solo el rato que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. En ese pequeño periodo de tiempo no dejaba que nada ni nadie lo molestase o arruinase su momento de paz.

Tan pronto como se metió dentro de la ducha, abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua se calentase un poco. En cuanto estuvo a la temperatura perfecta, comenzó a mojar su cuerpo; y, cuando la situación no podía ser más perfecta, una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a retumbar por las paredes del baño.

_Stigma._

Jihoon admiraba muchísimo a Kim Taehyung y en esa canción, su voz se lucía muchísimo y tenía una oportunidad maravillosa para brillar. Le encantaba cantar en la ducha y en cuanto los primeros acordes y la voz grave de Taehyung comenzaron a sonar, Jihoon empezó a cantarla también.

No solía cerrar la puerta del baño, solamente la entornaba. Vivía solo en su apartamento a pesar de superar por poco la mayoría de edad, y muchas veces lo habían llamado al teléfono —especialmente su madre, que tenía una facilidad apabullante para llamarlo justo cuando se estaba duchando—,   y él no se había enterado por tener la puerta cerrada y la música tan alta. Por ello, últimamente la mantenía ligeramente abierta.

Quizás era un poco irresponsable de su parte —sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera podría entrar y pillarlo desprevenido. Pero así era Jihoon, quizás un poco demasiado ingenuo. No le preocupaba estar tan desprotegido, y la forma desinhibida en la que entonaba las notas de la canción a pleno pulmón lo reflejaba muy claramente.

Tenía una suerte tremenda de no tener demasiado vecinos, solo unos cuantos ancianos —la mayoría de ellos con problemas de audición—, por lo que no daban problemas cuando Jihoon ponía su música quizás demasiado alta.

Canción tras canción, su ducha terminó. Siguió cantando y rapeando a pleno pulmón mientras, ataviado solamente con la toalla en sus caderas y dejando una nube de vapor tras de sí, se dirigía hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Esa era la parte relativamente mala de que le gustase ducharse con agua tan caliente: que luego sentía unas ganas tremendas de hidratarse.

Cogió un vaso de cristal y lo llenó de agua fresca. Lo bebió de un trago mientras apartaba el pelo húmedo de su cara y después suspiró aliviado.

Entonces, un sonido, llegó a sus oídos. Repetitivo y cercano.

— Bravo —escuchó. Los ojos de Jihoon vagaron confusos por su cocina y después se enfocaron con incredulidad en la ventana que había en la sala y que daba al patio interior del edificio. 

Había alguien ahí. Observándolo. Era un chico rubio, quizás un poco más mayor que él. Estaba aplaudiendo con vehemencia desde la ventana de en frente y mirándolo fijamente.

— Tienes una voz muy bonita —le dijo sonriente una vez tuvo toda su atención.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Jihoon pudo articular unos segundos después. Era incapaz de reaccionar, estaba paralizado.

_¿Desde cuándo tenía un vecino? Esa casa siempre había estado vacía._

Jihoon mantuvo el vaso apoyado en sus labios, helado ante la presencia desconocida que lo observaba con interés.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —dijo el chico de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Mierda, sí que estaba allí. El chaval era de carne y hueso. Y estaba allí, mirándolo recién salido de la ducha.

Jihoon tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar por fin, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó el vaso sin cuidado en la pila de la cocina y corrió en dirección al baño para esconderse.

Cuando su espalda tocó la madera de la puerta, llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta sus labios y cubrió su boca en estado de shock. Su cara estaba ardiendo al igual que sus orejas.

Acababa de dar un concierto privado al chico de en frente.

¿Desde cuándo tenía vecino?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez subiendo algo a ao3 aunque la verdad es que sí que estoy acostumbrada a leer aquí ><  
> No tengo muy claro tampoco cómo terminará esta historia pero eso sí, son capítulos más bien cortos que puede que también empiece a subir en inglés ^^  
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos!


End file.
